


三勺白糖 06-10

by SakurahiRei



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 警告：Rps配对：Flo米Flo无差摘要：一个爱与被爱，接受与被接受的故事。申明：完全脑洞，纯属虚构，与现实无关。“我所走过的每一条路，都领着我回来找你。”[3]





	三勺白糖 06-10

警告：Rps

配对：Flo米Flo无差

摘要：一个爱与被爱，接受与被接受的故事。

申明：完全脑洞，纯属虚构，与现实无关。

 

“我所走过的每一条路，都领着我回来找你。”[3]

 

06

“你不喝咖啡了？”Florent跟他挤到一张琴凳上，手里还捧着一杯热腾的药，他盯着深褐色的液体问道。

“有时。”

“有时？”他把搪瓷杯递了过去，杯沿因为他的不小心被磕掉了一块漆。

Mikele微微笑着翻了个白眼，他伸手接过，他用手掌把杯子圈住好让过热的手心贴上冰凉的器皿，说：“你的问题真多。”

“你不是？”

“我做了回应，Florent。”他仰起头灌下苦涩的冲剂。

黑发男人歪着脑袋，在昏暗中盯着对方苍白的脖颈，他的视线跟着皮肤下的青筋一路滑到领口，直到天花板上方一声响亮的撞击声才令其如梦初醒，他猛然收回视线重新望向对方的面部，祈祷Mikele没有看见他的失态，他张口想要回复。

“你在看什么？”

“什么？”Florent清了清嗓子，他坐直身子看向琴面。

Mikele眯着眼睛，抬手把搪瓷杯搁到一边，若有所思地抿着嘴瞥了一眼黑色琴身上的倒映，他不再追问，指尖轻轻点上八十八分之一。你看，他从来都不回答你的问题。金发的男人闭上眼，他看到黑夜像是一块破布似的被一条金鱼冲撞而开，在金色与红色印上视网膜时，铺天盖地的深蓝色又跟着席卷而来，冰冷的海水掐住他的脖颈，挤进他的鼻腔，呼吸变得如此艰难。  
他陡然睁眼，像是溺水之人浮出水面似的深深吸了一口气。Florent的手放在他弹奏的手上，就连对方指肚上的薄茧，他都能一清二楚地感受到。

“Mikele，我会回答的，”他移开手，为对方随手捏来的曲调加入了Una Mattina[1]的音符，撇开了低音的伴奏，高音部分有如透彻的泉水轻轻拂过皮肤，“我会告诉你的，我会的。”

Florent的身影落在他的余光中，令人安心，他开始跟着对方的节奏变幻着自己的曲风，触碰琴键的力度不太大，但却刚刚好融进了主旋律，Mikele伸开脚，踩上延音踏板：“‘你总有一天将爱我，我能等你的爱情慢慢生长，’”勃朗宁怀着怎样的心情，才能写下这些漫长的等待，在寒冬、在黑夜、在无人之处，“‘像你手里的这把花，经历了——’”

“‘——四月的播种和六月的滋养。’[2]”Florent接过他的话，跟着最后一个音符悄然落下。他把手放回自己的腿上，嘴抿成一条两边微微上扬的细线，指尖有些不安地敲打着膝盖。

Mikele很久没有在他面前读过诗了。这让他想起诗人曾经把成堆的诗集平铺在这间房间的地面上，不放过任何一个切割出的空地，如果他们想拉开窗帘或者打开窗户，只能脱下鞋踩着诗句靠近窗边。“Mikele，你让事情变得复杂难办。”他的每一步都走得小心翼翼，生怕一不留神就毁掉了脆弱的纸张。金发的男人事不关己似的坐在琴凳上晃着腿，他穿着自己最中意的那件睡衣回答：“不，Flo，不，”他让音符跳跃在指间，“我让事情变得简单。”Florent看着他就着从地上随意瞥见的一句诗作曲，或者用它来当小调的歌词；有时是勃朗宁，有时是温特森；超市的低俗杂志，楼下伯纳德夫人的菜谱——他可以为一道简单到不能再简单的西班牙点心作一首歌谣。

但是，Mikele从不会为了他朗诵。

“Florent，我们不能轻易为了谁去做这件事。”

“为什么不？我以为你一直都？”

Mikele蜷在沙发里，他啃着自己的指节，笑得像看见蒲公英的孩子：“这是不一样的，”他歪过头，“面包师傅向糕点倾诉，雕塑家对作品念白。Florent，”Florent喜欢对方念自己名字的语调，轻柔得像一根羽毛在他的心脏上撩过，“诗是念给'情人'听的，可以是花，可以是画，无论如何，念诗的人都会将自己满腔的爱意投于后者。”

“我应该理解成你讨厌我吗？”Florent皱起脸，用古怪的腔调问。

“当然不！”他咯咯笑着，不论对方再怎么追问，都不再作答。

“Mikele。”Florent从回忆中回过神。

“嗯？”

Florent扭头看向对方，让飘忽不定的视线直直坠进褐色的蜜糖中，适应了昏暗光线的眼睛能够清晰地勾勒出他的外貌轮廓。他抬手碰了碰Mikele的额头，好确定退烧药是否有在起效，今天早些时候，药房里那个高高瘦瘦的药剂师在他填写地址信息的时候瞥了自己好几眼，他大抵是第一次见到自己，Florent猜测，而这位屋主人却与其不止于点头之交。

“在一切无法挽回之前，在我追悔莫及之前，让我替你念诗吧。”

有如春风破冰，他在某一瞬间，对于过往纠缠不清的疑问全数释然。包括对方那些意味不明的笑，包括欲言又止的停顿，包括看似突兀的情感爆发。Florent觉得真实，他得在上辈子挣得了多少功勋，才能拥有在这里只属于自己的每一秒，他听到略显粗重的呼吸声，时隔了那么久，即便已经不同于过往，却仍然属于Mikele。他觉得真实，在以为丢失了珍贵的事物之后，它们又重新出现在眼前。这也许应该感谢他不知在何时做出的小决定，也许是一个普通早晨计划上的小变动，无论如何，他改变了未来的走向，让平行世界发生的事成为可能。

Florent就在巴黎。

他现在就在。

Mikele无声地看着对方，他知道黑发的男人回到了过去，他渴求弥补错误——给自己冠上莫须有的罪名——来挽回什么，但他同时也透彻地明白，他们两不相欠。

“Florent……”他起身，“你什么也没做错。”

 

07

Mikele把自己拖进客厅里，他不介意Florent跟在他身后——或者没有——一起进来，这里的空间相较于几年前多出了整整一半，黑发的男人显然对此十分惊异，他抬着眉毛朝空荡荡的客厅扫视了一圈，一张双人沙发、一把旧贵妃椅、一个玻璃橱柜和一块巨大的深红色的地毯。Mikele曾经躺在上面睡了一整天，夜晚冷色的月光刚刚好洒落在他的鼻尖上，深褐色的睫毛甚至因为微风而轻轻颤抖着，他躺着，就像躺在一片深红色的玫瑰海中。Florent替他拍下了这张照片，它原本应该也在那面墙上，只可惜还没等他来的及印出来，源文件就意外损毁了。

金发的男人捞起早晨穿的那件皮夹克套在身上，他顺手翻了翻自己的口袋，扭头四处寻找着什么。Florent指了指他放在贵妃椅上的挎包，Mikele扫了他一眼，飞速从中掏出烟盒与打火机塞进口袋中。他深深吸了一口气，回避对方盯着烟盒的视线。

“你的烧没退。”

“我有约。”Mikele朝他微微笑了下。

“不能推？”

“不太行，”他看着对方欲言又止的样子，继续说道，“Florent，如果我没有准时出现在那里，你就再也看不到我了。”

“太假了。“黑发男人皱着脸，逗笑了对方，他凝视着逆光的人，现在的场景让他觉得早晨的争执从未发生过似的，而那些鲜红的血液却已经染红了他的记忆，再也无法被轻易洗去。

Mikele盯着对方看了几秒，他直到现在才注意到男人眼下不太明显却确实存在的黑眼圈，他早该记起他经不住时差的折腾的。“不会太久的，你想吃什么？我路过菜摊时带点蔬菜回来。”他在Florent作势要穿起外套的时候适时地插嘴道。

“我们出去吃。”

“不，我们在家。”

“Mikele。”

“我不想——”

“——Mikele，”Florent走过来，他靠近的时候带起了一阵夹杂着清淡香水味的微微凉风，他庆幸自己在尚未鼻塞之前嗅到了久违的气味。不同于薄荷那样刺激着鼻腔与咽喉，也不像廉价商店里卖的浓郁，形容成巴黎雨后的气味又有些太淡，Mikele找不到合适的词语来描述，所以他曾经将之命名为Florent，“我在原来那个酒馆预留了位置。”

“什么？什么时候的事？”Mikele皱眉。

黑发男人耸耸肩，他把视线挪向了一边的地毯。“任何时候。”

Mikele知道自己再无法改变对方的决定了，他把手插进裤兜里紧紧握住那一包外包装被雨水打湿的烟，烦躁地揉乱了自己的金发，手指搓着那一撮沾上甜味酒水而粘在一起的发丝。Florent走近他，伸手替他抓了抓鸟窝似的发型，他裸露在空气中的手腕就在Mikele的眼前，一根稍比发丝粗一些的细皮绳绕在天做的手腕上，它拴着一颗小指甲盖那么大小的黑色五角星垂在半当中——这是他在旧货商铺里某一个首饰盒中翻出来的，他发现它的时候还有些遗憾自己的手腕空不出地方安置其，好在Florent当时就在他的身边，替他解决了这个难题，而自那以后，他却再也没要回这根首饰。

“你带着。”

“什么？”Florent在整理完对方皱在一起的衣领后，顺手又覆上他的额头。

Mikele向后小退了一步：“手链。”

“喔......”他瞥了一眼手腕，“我担心你某天会把它要回去，毕竟我了解你对这些玩意儿的执念。”

“它是你的了。”Mikele翻了个白眼，转身朝门口走去。

他要应约的人是Solal，在Florent离开巴黎之后，这个比自己年长的男人就开始对他每月两至三次的定点定时“家长会谈”。

“我抽不出那么多时间来和你一起浪费，”Mikele不耐烦地拿指尖敲打着桌面，刚开始实习的服务生快步穿梭在这家小酒馆里，有时端着满是酒瓶的托盘脚下一滑，险些弄丢了还没到账的薪酬；有时拿着三两只汤勺却给错了桌；他也有稍微空闲一点的时间，来回以Mikele时不时投过去的视线一个微笑，再然后又被酒馆老板喊去台后，“更何况你我都清楚，我们就只是坐在这，干瞪着对方，低头、吃，吃、抬头，”他夸张地抬起手比划着，又重重地敲回桌面上，“我不——”

“——请问有什么可以帮到您的吗，先生？”实习生唯唯诺诺地弓着腰在他身边问道。

Mikele深深吸了一口气，死死盯着Solal挥手支开他，他从裤兜里掏出一根皱巴巴的烟，塞进嘴里：“你在打什么算盘？”

Solal耸了耸肩，他咬住面前的吸管，嘬了一口难喝至极的混合水果汁，尽力不让自己想象深绿色的液体滑进自己的食道，他企图盯着隔壁桌那位胖妇人的红色后脑勺来转移注意力，却不料适得其反：“我不会用算盘，”他抿了抿嘴，咽下果汁，“天，这是一道写在纸上的算术题，已知我向你询问近期状况，求问Mikelangelo Loconte的回复，”他用手捂住脸，顺势拉扯着自己的卡其色绒线帽，“MikeleMikeleMikele，试着扩句啊，别只告诉我一个字或者一个答案。”

那都是起初发生的事，而现在，他早已习惯这些有的没的了。

——在他无意间瞥见Solal手机屏幕上一闪而过的信息提示之后——

他最近怎么样？

FlorentM

 

08

“Solal，”黑发的男人把自己藏进了某个商场的单间厕所内，他坐在马桶盖上，用右手捂着脸搓了一把，从音箱中跑出来的舒缓音乐完全与之内心相反，撇开这些无意义的音符，密闭的空间内除了他焦虑于略带颤抖的声音之外再无其他，他的手指抠着手机的边缘，“我得，我得......”他深深吸了一口气平复即将爆发的心绪，Florent清了清嗓子压下咽喉收紧时的苦涩感，“我得走了，我不能再——”

“——Florent？你在说什么？”

他不敢闭上眼睛，一旦接受黑暗，那些有关于某人的画面就如同胶片似的，飞快地在自己的黑色幕布上拉过，他看到那个褐色头发的男人坐在没有水的浴缸里发着呆，他甚至没意识到水龙头尚未被打开；有的时候他把沙发搬到客厅的角落，整个人蜷缩在墙角，如果天气太过寒冷，Florent就只能看到一团深褐色的圆球；Mikele，他的心情要是不错，在空闲时就会把菜谱一遍又一遍地翻来覆去，直到挑选中最适合那一晚的主食，这很好，他在试着慢慢爬出给自己画的圈，可他不知道对方什么时候会突然跌入低谷。

Florent抬头看着头顶亮敞的灯光，耳边嗡嗡作响的声音像是变幻成了蚊蝇，绕着那些柔和的光线打转，他回道：“我不能，”他吞咽着唾液，想让喉口干涩的状态得到缓解，“留在巴黎了......”

“什么？我没听清，这里的噪音有些大。”

“我要离开巴黎了。”他长叹，像是一个终于呼出生命中最后一口气的病者，全身上下都为此而放松，他向后仰去，感到手脚逐渐失去力量，从脚尖一直到头顶，最后漂浮在半空中。

Solal的声音把他拉了回来：“我没抓到重点？你是来向我道别的吗？”

“我——”

手机的震动打断了他的言语，Florent移开手飞速地瞥了一眼屏幕，他刚看到第一个字母就收回了手：“我得挂了......抱歉......回聊。”他猛地拉开门快步走进商场。

Mikele拉开店门示意他跟上的时候，黑发的男人这才收回放远的思绪，他朝对方笑了笑，年长者不明所以地瞥了他几眼。迎面走来的服务生走上前来，他顶着一头姜黄色的头发，这样的发色在他们居住的一带并不太常见，那对形状有些怪异的眉毛下是一双灰绿色的眼睛，他笑起来的时候它们会像古董店里的暗色劣质天然石，折射出诡异的眼神。不，Florent对他并没有什么偏见。

“先生，他在里面。”

“他换了座？”Mikele看上去有些惊讶，他知道Solal已经赢得了这家酒馆的固定座位。

服务生点了点头，双手握在一起搓了搓：“是的。”

金发男人将从裤兜里掏出的几个硬币递了过去，将信将疑地绕过几桌吵闹的年轻人，往拐角走去，绕过这一片，再往后就是相对比较安静的区域了——专为了一些不愿意沉溺在咖啡厅中却又渴求宁静的人而分出的。

靠墙坐的女人抬起头把视线从电脑屏幕上撕下来，她飞速地瞥了一眼前脚刚踏入的两人，浅色的眼睛在荧光下显得有些骇人；在她左侧隔了个座位的地方，身穿黑色西装的老教授显得有些格格不入，他一手撑着脑袋，另一只手拿着铅笔在纸上圈圈画化；对面的座位被全部空了出来，Mikele留意到了最角落里的台面上放着两杯没有被饮用过的白水。

“你要和教授谈谈心吗？”Florent从后凑到他耳边打趣。

“探讨地球距离未知天文事物有多远吗？”Mikele径直走向无人的卡座，“还是关于建筑学的问题呢？”

“别开我玩笑啦，”黑发的人跟着他走到桌前看似有些不知所措，直到对方扬了扬下巴示意其可以入座，“你要等的人没来吗？”他的眼睛一直看着桌上的水杯，头顶橙色的灯光像是一层油脂，漂浮在水面上，他的双手交叠在一起，时而互相搓着，时而握住彼此小幅度地摆了摆。

Mikele将这些小动作尽收眼底，他盯着友人看了好一会儿，在细节中找到些乐趣、获得些遐想。譬如说Florent指肚上的薄茧，他知道一部分是因为吉他弦，而剩下的那些可能是对方有了什么别的新习惯；手背上那道不太明显的疤痕闯进了他的视线，有那么几次在他切菜的时候，Florent会悄悄从背后靠近，如果他不够小心，就会被吓着的Mikele无意用刀尖蹭过——他道过谦了，即便年幼者并不介意；Florent会弹琴，他们有时会在空闲时间一起合奏几首歌谣，Mikele喜欢看着那些轮廓分明的手指跳跃在琴键与他自己的指间。

“Florent，我知道你让Solal回去了，”他缓缓趴到桌上，下巴搁在手臂上，歪着头看向对面的人，“我们好久没有过完整的对话了，在你......在你离开后。”

“Mikele......”

“人是会变的，”Mikele打断他，“每一分，每一秒，”他动了动脑袋，把脸埋进双臂之中，沉闷的声音低落到桌面上，“可能他今天会很平静，明天却突然暴躁无比；可能她刚染了头发，到了晚上又会选择另一家理发店重新染回原来的颜色；伯纳德夫人的墙纸一个月换一次，我曾经不能理解她对旧公寓如此用心的原因......有很多事，它们不一样了。”

“Mikele——”

“——Flo，”Mikele把脸露出来，透过水杯看到的世界变得有些扭曲，他从某个角度看到的Florent是扁的，稍微动一下，他又是长的，“我吓到你了吗？”他小心翼翼地吞咽着唾液，好让喉咙不那么痛。

Florent感到头皮发麻，宛如时空穿梭，他回到了那时的商场厕所中，焦虑、慌张与不安迅速包裹了他的全身，对方的字眼踩着钉子鞋走进他的心房，在柔软的肉体上扎了无数个小洞。

他意识到Mikele的睫毛不自在地颤抖着。这不是什么难得的事，那些褐色的细毛发会因为风抖动，也会因为眨眼而俏皮地微微向上翻卷，但在所有可能性之中，他最偏爱对方低垂着眼睛看着自己双手时一抖不抖的睫毛，他专注地像在解一道难题，而它们现在像是担心受怕的弱小生物。

Florent想抬手去触碰它们，想象延长线缠绕在指间，轻柔拉扯着每一处感官。

怎么会呢？

他那么做了，伸出的手绕过水杯，轻轻放在对方的脸侧，没有贴上去，也没有距离太远，就只是在暧昧不清的地方停下，足够让Mikele感受到另一个人的热度。

怎么会呢？Mikele。

“‘我所走过的每一条路，都领着我回来找你。’[3]”

 

09

后台的照明灯并不多，大大小小的衣柜和黑色箱子挤在原本就狭隘的走道中，迎面走来的后勤侧着身对着他，在杂物的缝隙间穿梭前行，Florent在她经过的时候点头示意了一下，他拨开挡在路口衣架上的演出服，顺手拍上墙壁上的开关，亮黄色的灯光瞬间爬遍了每个角落，一只较他来说偏小的手掌重复了他的动作，一切又恢复了黑暗。

“嘿，别开灯！光线会有影响——”

“——对不起，对不起！”他缩着脖子轻声“尖叫”，对方在黑暗中的眼睛亮得透彻，他确实被那凶恶的神情吓到了。

舞台上传来的沉闷脚步声与机械发出的嗡嗡声交织在一起，Florent重新迈开步子，尽可能地不发出任何噪音，他来到了过道的尽头，在他面前的是一扇灰黑色的门，铁质门牌因为年代久远而遍布划痕，它甚至无法倒映出站在其面前的人影。

黑发男人的手握上门把手，冷冰冰的触感从温热的掌心蔓延开来，他缓缓扭转手腕，让插销退出扣板，房间内少许亮白色的灯光从门缝间溜了出来。

“Mikele？”他压低了声线，探进去半个脑袋。

化妆台镜面四周的白炽灯晃得他眼底发花，满桌杂乱无章的化妆品与餐盒，装饰在圣诞树上的灯不知道被谁扔在其上，白色的电线把礼品盒缠得一团糟；用过的餐巾纸团披着色彩斑斓的外衣，搁在上面的眼线笔甚至没有盖上笔盖。在所有堆在一起的东西中间，躺着一部嗞嗞震动个不停的手机。

Florent用左手拇指按下了挂机键，他侧着身子，挤进只能开到一半的门后顺势关上。

“Mikele？”他瞥了一眼脚边粘上了可乐的彩带残留物，有些嫌弃地一脚跨过。

化妆间不太大，总共只有四个台面，其中一个还因为灯泡坏损而失去了利用价值，未来得及安放好裙撑的某个女演员把它扔在了上面。

衣服布料摩擦发出的声响拉回了他的视线，Florent扭过头，在门后的角落里找到了坐在墙边抱着膝盖的棕发男人。对方被笼罩在他的阴影之中，干枯的毛发盘踞在头顶，它们看上去同草垛除了颜色之外没有不同。化妆室内气味过于浓郁，早就盖过了男人身上那股淡淡的清香味，Florent蹲下身子坐到他的面前，同样曲着腿将下巴搁在膝盖上，他向前挪动着自己的双脚，小心翼翼地贴上对方的鞋尖，他的视线落到了Mikele裸露在外的脚踝上——现在不是夏季，就算是在室内，让皮肤直接接触空气也过于寒冷了。

“Flo......”

“嗯？”Florent歪着头抬起眉毛，蜜色的眼仁像是太妃糖似的。

“几点了？”他沉闷的声音从衣物之间挣扎着飘出。

“还不晚，”他扫了一眼墙上的电子钟，“你要是想再坐一会儿也没事。”

“几点了，Florent。”

黑发的人沉默了好一会儿，他不确定自己是否应该伸手触碰那些打结的毛发，Mikele不喜欢别人碰他的头发，他不知道自己是不是应该被归分于那一类当中。

“八点十四。”

Mikele仍旧低着头，Florent不知道他摆着怎样一副表情，只能通过观察对方肩膀的动静勉强猜测他是高兴还是悲伤。紧紧靠着他的那双黑色鞋子往后缩了缩，死气沉沉的空气中混杂了白炽灯轻微的嗡嗡声，他自己平和的呼吸，已经褐发男人时而沉稳时而急促的气音。

“你得去准备了。”他吞咽着唾液，喉咙有些哑。

“不，我没事，可以再——”Florent耸了耸肩。

“——你得走了。”Mikele抬起头，有些充血的眼睛在昏暗的灯光中闪着诡异的光芒，他的额头因为长时间抵着手臂而增添了两道清晰的印痕，额前的碎发黏在皮肤上，它们看起来像是几条丑陋的裂缝。

“我不用——”

“——Florent！你在干嘛呢？！”化妆室的门被猛地推开，Florent下意识地抬起手肘挡了挡，以免对方用力过猛夹到他们。

“我就来......”他抬起头看起来有些可怜。

“你最好现在就。”来人放轻了声音警告着。

“我知道了，马上——”

母亲总会提前叫孩子下楼吃饭，而Florent现在就像是那个应声回答的小孩。Mikele以为自己面无表情地看着他，却未发觉嘴角小幅度的上扬。

“不，我没有笑。”Mikele双手握着玻璃杯，眯着眼睛藏不住笑容，他否认Florent的回忆。

“你有，我敢说，”黑发的男人坐在他对面用手抹了一把面孔，“我看得清清楚楚，就算灯光没那么充足。”

“你都说了光线太暗，又怎么能这么肯定看见了呢。”

“噢Mikele......”Florent微微侧过头，露出难以置信的表情，“你在玩文字游戏，你什么时候学会的？”他把手臂拍到桌上，身子向前倾去拉近了距离，“我接得一直都是你的直球。”

Mikele的眼睛就要迷成了一条缝，他向后缩去，对方的身形因此而有些模糊不清，但那不碍着他什么，曾经数个夜晚，他都只能在时有时无的梦境中用虚假的画笔勾勒他，不及相片上的，不及深深印在他每个细胞中的，也不及前一秒钟的，毕竟，他的友人，他永生无法忘怀的友人，他深爱的友人，此时此刻，就在面前，可以被触碰，可以被吸嗅。

“我的直球把你打得鼻青脸肿。”他调侃。

“不再会了，Mikele，”Florent无意地伸长手臂，手指差一毫米就可以碰到对方的，“不再会了，我——”

“——我很抱歉，打扰到你们了，”刚才座位靠外的那个女人不知何时走到了他们的桌边，她紧紧握着手里的手机，尽量挤着涂上紫红色口红的嘴不让笑容看起来太可怕，Florent皱了皱眉，他的视线飘到了对方不小心涂抹在外的部分，“请问是Mik......”接下来的话他不用仔细听了，这不是少见的事，尤其是在他们出演的那部音乐剧刚开始巡演的那几年，走在路上不免会遇见一些粉丝。

黑发的男人靠到椅背上，一声不吭地盯着Mikele的一举一动，他僵硬的笑容，略有拧在一起的眉头，瞳孔有些放大的眼睛，以及节奏变乱的心跳。是了，他看得到，听得到，感受得到，Florent，甚至都比对方更了解他自己。

Mikele，他想起了曾经的那些悲伤与压抑。

黑发的男人握紧了藏在兜里的手。

 

10

“Mikele？”他拍着卧室的门，客厅茶几上的日报被窜进屋内的风掀起了一个角，“Mikele？你在里面吗？把门打开？”他侧过头看见了报纸下垫着的一张淡粉色的纸，Florent猜想它是从装潢杂志上被撕下的，他瞥了一眼仍然紧闭的房门，轻手轻脚地走到茶几边蹲下身，他抽出那张纸，顺势用玻璃杯压住几乎要被吹跑的报纸。圆珠笔蓝色的笔迹有些潦草，大多都像是一捆被扎在一起的稻草，那边放一堆，这边再扔几根。男人把纸拿远了些，歪着头若有所思地打量着不规则的几何图形，他不总是能懂艺术家在想什么，有的时候兴许碰巧猜准了他的心思，而其余的解码时光，他大多都是一头雾水。纸上画着很多星星，它们爬满了整张纸的边缘四周，蓝色的弧线权当了夜空，小心翼翼地避开星星，一直蔓延到纸张的中心。Florent看得出来那原本画着一个半截拇指大小、蜷缩着的小人，不知道因为什么，它最后没有逃过被夜空掩埋的命运。他抓过杯子边上的黑色水笔，用牙齿咬开笔盖，捏着纸在其上重重地画了几笔。

男人重新走回卧室门前，蹲下身，将被撕下的插页从门缝间塞了进去：“我就坐在门口。”他抬起眉毛，额前的皮肉挤在一起，Mikele曾经拿手指戳着皱纹，开玩笑说他可以用抬头纹夹住纸，也许三张，他说，天哪Florent，这是一项绝技。黑发的男人挪了挪屁股，好缓解些疼痛，他拿头靠着漆成白色的木门：“如果你要我进去，”他耸耸肩，“随时都可以，我就坐在门口。”他重复了一遍，就好像是在确认自己真的说了这句话与否，也为了确保对方收到了这条信息。他从来不是个善于表达的人，Florent想，或者说在他们两者间，Mikele永远是那个容易流露真情实感的人，尤其是对他自己，他总觉得对方飘忽不定的眼神总是要碰不碰地在无形的界限边缘游荡。上个礼拜的某一天，他一进家门就看到餐桌上到处都堆着没来得及清洗的蔬菜与水果，他的友人站在那些食材的背后，笑眯眯地询问他有什么特别想吃的。煎蛋卷，他记得自己选了这个词，甚至没有经过太长时间的思考，就像是理所应当似的，Florent脱口而出。他不觉得奇怪，一个人能够感受到他自己内心情绪的变动，当他全身上下每一个毛孔都开始有发热收紧的迹象时，一定有什么令其紧张、担忧、兴奋，或者无法把握的事发生了，这些心情感受有的时候被叫做灾难，有的时候是变故，也会是心动、爱情等。可他为什么这么觉得呢？他应该表现的如此理所应当吗?

那张淡粉色的纸在“嗖”的一声后，消失在了Florent的视线中，他回过神来侧耳安静倾听房内的动静，好像自己只要抓住了一小个音节就能了解到全部事似的，Mikele一直这么拿他打趣：Flo，你就像个小孩，抓住了气球便以为自己抓到了全世界。那是什么比喻，Mikele？那是什么比喻？Florent抹了一把脸，冰凉的木头贴着额头，毫不怜惜地在他脸上留下浅红色的印记，他把全身的力道全部集中于那一点，刚想放松下身子，却不料房门突然从里被拉开，黑发的男人猝不及防地向地面倒去，他手忙脚乱地将巴掌按在刚上了蜡的地板，惊慌之余惋惜地看着地面上的油手印。

“你在干嘛......？”

Florent抬头，愣神看着那双黑暗中熠熠的蜜色眼睛，有些尴尬地直起身子，他咳了几声，跪着挪进了房，背在身后的手轻轻点了下门让它关上：“耳钉掉了。”他不动声色地坐到Mikele的身边，搓着自己的手指不知道该说什么。他该先提哪壶呢？哪壶才是不会烫到他朋友的？Florent偏过脑袋，抿着嘴朝对方的身影眨了眨眼，他还没适应黑暗，可他的友人一定早就瞅见了自己的傻态。

“你画的是什么？”金发男人把那张纸在他脸面前抖了抖，清脆的响声拉回了他的思绪。

“呃......”Florent犹豫了一会儿，伸出食指在纸上胡乱戳了几下，他的画工很差，不及Mikele万分之一，男人歪着头，让自己的视线与纸上蜷缩的小人平行，“你得翻过来，呃......这是我。”

“你？”Mikele吊起一边的眉毛。

“我，”他点点头，“对，我。”

金发的男人盯着他看了足足有半分钟，等他终于把视线从他身上撕下来的时候，Florent才意识到自己也做了相同的事，他有些慌乱地往旁边挪了大约一毫米，之后又在不知不觉中倒贴了四五厘米。Mikele在他耳边笑出声，像是姑娘穿着白色的长裙，赤着脚丫跑过长满细长柔软绿草的地面，张开双臂拥抱午后慵懒的阳光，她随心摘下一只苹果，拿到嘴边咬下夏日的第一口美好。他的声音就存在于苹果与齿间，Florent想，他想再听一次。

“所以，你让自己抱着那一团深蓝色的泥浆。”

“噢，那是泥浆？”

“是。”

“真的？”他的脸快要皱成纸团了，“我以为是夜空。”

“是。”

“等下，什么？到底是——操你Mikele，”Florent用双手捂住自己的脸，让对方的笑声在自己身边调皮地蹦来蹦去，“我简直不敢相信我居然还在担心你。”他快乐地懊恼道，惊喜地发现先前那股压抑沉闷的空气消失不见了，就好像一个终于卸下担子的人似的，轻飘飘地飘在空中。

“你在担心我？”

“你得用过去式。”

“我需要吗？”

他认输了，Florent撩开从耳后滑出的黑色碎发，转过身子在对方面前盘腿而坐，他能看清Mikele的脸了，和记忆里一样不宽不窄，眼角略微向下垂去，好像下一秒就会有悲伤顺着浓密的睫毛滑下，高挺的鼻梁会让他在接吻的时候遇到些小麻烦吗？他情不自禁地让自己的视线落到他的嘴上。Florent打了个颤，飞快地瞥了一眼地板，开口：“你把自己关在屋子里一天了，我以为你在睡觉，”他顿了顿，“然后我……”他偷偷瞄了一眼Mikele，对方安静地看着他，就像知道自己即将会说什么似的，冷静沉着，或许是漠不关心，“我听见你在哭。”

Mikele的睫毛抖动了下，他把切页放到大腿上：“你这么认为？”

“任何事，Mikele，”Florent提高了些音量，“任何事，”他看着友人干枯的发顶，褐色的头发此时看来像是一堆农场马厩角落里的杂草，“你都可以跟我说，”他不由地伸出手，想象自己的手指是风，是暖风，是春日的暖风，轻轻拂过对方，“只要你愿意。”风能带走的，就都带走吧，悲伤、寂寞和孤独，它们好像都缠在他的褐发上，看着摇摇欲坠，却不会轻易落下。Florent不想看见这样的他，就连柔情似水的声音都盖不住那淡淡的悲伤。

Mikele抬头看着他的眼睛，认真一如既往，他从裤子口袋里摸出一根被水浸湿过的烟，捏在手里把玩。“Mozart的光芒太亮了，Florent，”他的眼底亮晶晶的，不是星星那样，而是玻璃的碎片，“我找不到自己了。” 

 

[1]Una Mattina——Ludovico Einaudi  
[2]“你总有一天将爱我，我能等你的爱情慢慢生长；像你手里的这把花，经历了，四月的播种和六月的滋养。”——《你总有一天将爱我》罗伯特•勃朗宁  
[3]“我所走过的每一条路，都领着我回来找你。”——保罗•柯艾略

-Tbc-

FT：关于两人的名字，其实我纠结了好久要不要用中文，然后觉得中文可能没法把那种读了几个字母后停住的感觉表达出来，所以大家看到的就是除了米flo，其他人都是中文翻译。


End file.
